In the case of a known hinge construction, having a first securing part which can be fixed on a first of the two components, having a second securing part which can be fixed on the second component, having a hinge part, having a first coupling device for the rotatable coupling of the first securing part to the hinge part, and having a second coupling device for the pivotable coupling of the hinge part to the second securing part, the second coupling device, in order to set a predetermined distance between the two components, includes two corresponding, curved coupling surfaces, which run parallel to the pivot axis and of which a first is provided on the hinge part and the second is provided on the second securing part (DE 42 19 681 A1).
In the case of this known hinge construction, the two coupling surfaces are designed in such a manner that they bear against each other along an effective section of their coupling surfaces, which section extends parallel to an extensive connecting gap between the two components. The width of the connecting gap can be changed by pivoting the hinge part in relation to the second securing part. Provision is made in this case, after a desired width of the connecting gap is set, to firmly fix the hinge part and the second securing part on each other via a screw connection.